Morsels
by Fudgie-ko
Summary: Usagi/Mamoru drabbles. Yum.
1. Chocolate

**1/8/2008 - Sorry for the long absence! I did go through and edit all of my drabbles to date as I found mistakes that made me cringe when re-reading them! That's what I get for being so excited I post before editing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Sailor Moon_. I sure wish I did though.**

**1. Chocolate  
Words: 524**

* * *

The distraction that came in the form of a small blonde whirlwind was starting to be too much for Mamoru to bear. He had a huge final in two hours, and for some reason had thought that the Crown Arcade would be a good place for a cup of coffee and a last minute cram session. Of course, he failed to take into account that summer vacation had just started for one Odango Atama who had a sugar rush and hours of "Sailor V" in front of her.

_Congestive Heart Failure is a slowly developing condition in which the heart weakens over time…_

Pausing from his reading Mamoru glanced around the arcade and took a sip of his mocha chocolate latte. Noting a blonde girl's presence at the game console, and deeming he was safe from any flying attack objects, Mamoru went back to his text.

_Signs and symptoms include shortness of breath, nausea, dizziness, rapid or irregular heartbeat and--_

"AIEE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST!!"

Sighing Mamoru looked over at the corner in which a now dejected Usagi was beating her small fists against the screen of the game while her friend watched in amusement. He was quickly developing a migraine and her antics were not helping. Grumbling he adjusted his glasses and tried to get back to his studying.

_Thrombophlebitis is a condition in which a blood clot and—_

"Oh AMI! You're sooo funny!"

"OK! That's _it_ Odango!"

Shocked, the other patrons of the arcade looked over as Mamoru jumped up from his booth and stalked over to the game console.

"Odango! Some people are trying to study for important tests! Not all of us have finished our classes for the summer! I cannot keep studying if you continue all of your screeching!"

Blue eyes closed in consternation, followed by the familiar nose scrunch and flush that preceded every verbal battle. Happy to see her response, Mamoru prepared himself fro battle as Usagi stood up to face him.

"Hey! Just because--" and then she stopped abruptly and just stared at him.

Nervously Mamoru shifted his weight and cocked his head at her while he waited for her to continue. "Um, Odango? Are you OK?"

Usagi had a funny smile playing at the corners of her mouth, and suddenly bowed so low her pigtails were lying on the floor.

"I'm sorry Mamoru-baka. Ami and I were just leaving, so you can get back to your studying. Good luck on your test!"

Stunned, Mamoru watched as Usagi turned and grabbed the arm of the quiet blue haired girl she'd been hanging out with lately and the two headed for the exit giggling madly behind their hands.

Wondering why he suddenly felt so deflated, Mamoru yelled after the blonde "What are you laughing at?"

Usagi just turned around in the doorway and giggled even harder. "Normally baka I would be mad that you were taking your stress out on me—but I just can't seem to take you seriously with that mustache!" And with a little wave, she was gone.

Embarassed, Mamoru reached up to wipe off the remains of his mocha chocolate latte.


	2. Masks

**II. Masks  
Words: 522**

* * *

Small fingers deftly snatched the fabric from his face with a laugh of triumph.

"You make a pretty pathetic Tuxedo Kamen baka! Especially if I could sneak up on you like that!" Laughing, Usagi spun around as she twirled his domino mask in her fingers. "Besides, Kamen-sama has a black tuxedo-not white!"

Oddly incensed at her unknowing comments Mamoru half-heartedly attempted to snag his mask back from the dancing Usagi.

"Come on Odango. Give me my mask back," demanded Mamoru. "Besides, how do you know what Tuxedo Kamen wears? Maybe he does wear a white tuxedo!" _Like when he has to go to stupid stuffy parties…_

Usagi skipped out of his reach a little further. She wasn't sure why she had stolen his mask but when she had seen him standing on the corner of the street she just couldn't resist.

"Duh baka," she sang. "He's on the news every now and then!" Suddenly feeling flighty she brought the mask up to her own face.

"See, I even make a better Kamen-sama then you Mamoru!" she exclaimed with a mock pose.

Pausing in his attempts to reach his mask, Mamoru chuckled a little. _Oh Odango, if you only knew._ Shaking his head as she continued posing he muttered "Oh please, you're far too klutzy to be a superhero Odango."

Usagi suddenly froze and Mamoru took advantage of her sudden stillness to snag his mask back. Blushing, she glared at him in confusion.

"Why are you dressed so funny anyway?" she asked as she sat down on the curb.

Mamoru stared at her profile for a moment feeling a little unnerved. For a moment, Usagi had looked as sad and serious _and as beautiful_ as the princess in his dreams. Shaking off the odd feeling of déjà vu he answered "I'm supposed to be at a party for my work. It's probably too late for me to go now though."

"Why? It's only nine."

"The party started at seven," murmured Mamoru as he continued to stare at Usagi with a puzzled expression.

"You were running late! Ha! Now you can't make fun of me for running late for at least a week! Why were you late anyway?" she asked as she looked at him suspiciously. "Are you really Mamoru-baka? Or an alien posing as him?"

Smiling Mamoru remembered the tug on his heart that had alerted him that Sailor Moon needed him. _Having her in my arms for a short while was well worth missing that stupid party_.

"I was distracted I guess."

"Because of your finals?"

"No. Just…distracted."

Usagi snorted. "And you call me a scatterbrain! I would never forget a party! Especially not a fun one where you get to dress up in cool outfits!" Laughing again she stood up from the curb and brushed off her skirt. "I better get home."

"Yeah," agreed Mamoru as he slipped his mask back on. "Good night Odango."

"Night," muttered Usagi as she turned in the opposite direction and tried to ignore the fact that for a second she had thought that he had looked almost as cute as Tuxedo Kamen in that mask.


	3. Hair

**III. Hair  
Words: 251**

* * *

_Lilacs, cherry, and vanilla? No, this isn't right._

Sighing, Mamoru shut the cap with a little too much force and placed the bottle back on the shelf. Grabbing the next he untwisted the cap and gave it a tentative sniff.

_Orange? And something else…citrus? Eck, too fruity._

Grumbling a little to himself, he replaced the bottle and wandered a little further down the aisle. Noticing an odd shaped bottle in a horrendous lavender shade on the lower shelf, he reached down and examined the label. Shrugging Mamoru uncapped the bottle and inhaled deeply—and immediately knew he had found the right one.

_Roses! It's not overpowering either. It reminds me of Sailor Moon, and how her soft hair smells when it catches the wind and brushes my face…_

Breathing in again and lost in a fantasy, Mamoru closed his eyes and let the scent drift over him. And was abruptly brought back to earth when he was jostled from behind by another customer.

"Whoops! Sorry—just need to reach those bottles."

A little embarrassed Mamoru kept his head down and went back down the aisle the way he came recapping the bottle as he went. Pausing at the end he glanced back and stopped, surprised to see Usagi Tsukino in the middle of the aisle breathing in the scent of a shampoo bottle held tightly in her hands with a dreamy smile on her face—and the bottle was a horrendous shade of lavender that matched the one in his hand.


	4. Karma

**IV. Karma  
Words: 413**

* * *

"I'm telling you Ami! It has to be fate, or karma, or something! I am not just running around on purpose trying to run into that jerk!" Fuming, Usagi twisted her napkin in her lap, ripping it into tiny shreds.

Furrowing her brow, Ami looked up from her textbook and took in her friend's rather frazzled appearance. "Really Usagi, don't tell me you actually believe in karmic theory! I'm sure there is a rational explanation for your morning interludes with Chiba-san."

"There can't be! I have tried _everything_! I even woke up for school _early_ this morning to try and avoid him! The next thing I know I am flat on my back on my way to school and he's complaining that I made him skin his knee!" Indignantly Usagi waved her spoon around as she emphasized her point and Ami watched idly as small melted parts of ice cream went splattering against the table and the brown fabric of the booth. Shaking her head, Ami started wiping the ice cream off of her book as she attempted to reason with the red-faced blonde.

"I'm sorry Usagi, but I just can't believe in fate, or destiny without empirical proof. I just don't think you and Chiba-san are destined to run into each other every day and argue about…well whatever you argue about."

Ami became a little nervous as Usagi leaned back in the booth with her face screwed up in concentration. Nodding decisively she thrust her arm in the air with a look of triumph. "I've got it! I'll prove to you that karma really does exist! Come pick me up before school tomorrow morning and we'll walk together. I'll take a completely different route—we can go down Kensington! I'll even buy you that new medical terminology book you've been eyeing if we don't run into the Baka."

Laughing at Usagi's excitement, Ami nodded her head in agreement. "Okay Usagi, we'll test your hypothesis. Just don't make _me_ late to school in the morning too."

* * *

On the other side of the partition that was separating the two booths, Mamoru tried to reason with himself as he laid down the tip before slipping out the exit. He had to get home and get a little sleep if he was going to make it all the way to Kensington Road in the morning. After all, there was no sense in Odango spending her hard earned money on that book for Ami.

_I love karma._


	5. Short Skirt

**V. Short Skirt  
Words: 952**

* * *

"Um, Mamoru-kun…don't look now but your stalker Kyko just came in and I think she's looking for someone. Probably you."

With a look of disgust Mamoru glanced up from his menu to look at Motoki.

"Are you sure it's her?"

Motoki snorted "Oh yeah—who else wears skirts that short? It's barely covering her--"

"Shut up and tell me if she's seen us yet!" hissed Mamoru as he looked around the arcade for a place to hide. _I wonder if I could make it under that table before she spots me…_

"Too late. Here she comes. Well I think I need to go and check on the kitchen, I'll come back when you're ready to order."

"Motoki you traitor!" Mamoru hissed. "You're not supposed to leave a man behind like this!"

Desperately Mamoru watched as his _supposed_ best friend abandoned him and disappeared into the safety of the kitchen. _Thanks for nothing Motoki-kun! Guess it's time for me to make a run for the bathroom. _Decision made, Mamoru spun around to leave his stool at the counter and came face to face with Kyko's ample attributes.

"Hi Mamoru-kun!" she squealed.

"Hi psycho."

"What?"

"Oh...um, I said hi Kyko."

Kyko giggled and batted her eyelashes at him. Thrusting her chest forward she rubbed her hand down his arm "Oh Mamoru-kun you're so funny. Wow! Your arm is really buff-have you been working out?"

Spluttering, Mamoru attempted to free his arm from Kyko's tight grasp and put a little distance between them. Oblivious to his discomfort, Kyko slid onto the stool next to him as she kept up a stream of steady blather. Ignoring her, Mamoru looked around the arcade for help-any help.

"I mean, I just think it is so cool that you take care of yourself like that. Some guys just let themselves go after a while—especially once they get into college. You know those freshmen fifteen-"

Mamoru continued looking around the arcade for help as Kyko kept yammering next to him, but no one would meet his gaze! As the doors to the kitchen opened Mamoru looked over hoping Motoki took pity on him, but it wasn't Motoki that exited the kitchen. It was Usagi coming out of the kitchen with a loaded tray and an oversized apron that looked pretty adorable on her. Brow furrowed, she was concentrating fiercely as she headed in his direction. Looking up from the tray for a second she met his gaze and winked. Bemused Mamoru watched as she got closer to where he was sitting.

_I wonder what she's up to. _

"Mamoru-kun! Are you paying attention?" demanded the incessant girl next to him.

Turning to face the demanding and scary Kyko, Mamoru shrugged. "Not really-I mean--"

Before he could finish he heard a little yelp and saw a large sundae bowl and a few glasses of soda fly through the air and land directly on Kyko. With a shocked yelp, Kyko jumped off her stool and tried to wipe off the ice cream and various beverages that were dripping down her front.

Stifling a laugh, Mamoru turned and saw an anxious Usagi peering over the edge of the counter, apparently in the process of standing up after another klutz-out.

"Why you stupid ditz! Now I have ice cream everywhere!" growled Kyko.

"Hey! It was an accident! Don't _ever_ talk to Usagi like that!" Mamoru warned with narrowed eyes. "I think it's time for you to leave Kyko. I'm sure you need to go somewhere to wash up."

With an indignant screech, Kyko turned and attempted to flounce out of the arcade with her now dripping short skirt. Turning back to the counter, Mamoru was startled to see Usagi laughing so hard she was wiping tears from her eyes as she leaned against the counter.

"Odango? You okay?"

Attempting to catch her breath, Usagi straightened and smoothed her apron. "Oh I'm fine. You know, I didn't think tripping on purpose would be so hard! Especially since I do it all the time without meaning to!" With an embarrassed laugh, she started gathering the plates and glasses that had flown off her tray after her 'accident'.

Shocked Mamoru stared at Usagi for a few seconds as his brain attempted to catch up with her words.

"You mean…you did that on purpose?"

Shrugging Usagi nodded. "Of course. Motoki-kun came over and asked if I could help you out with a little stalker problem you've been having. Actually, he wanted me to pretend to be your girlfriend to scare her off, but I thought that would be too weird. So, I came up with the whole 'klutzy waitress' idea at the last minute."

"Wow, I don't know what to say. Thank you."

Usagi giggled as she started to untie her apron. "No biggie. Besides, I got to wear this really cute apron."

"Really Usagi-chan. I appreciate it."

Startled Usagi looked up at him in amazement with the beginnings of a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Wow," she whispered. "That's twice today you've used my real name."

Mamoru chuckled a little. "Don't get used to it. I'm just using it right now to show you my full appreciation. Tomorrow you'll be Odango Atama again." _Although if calling you Usagi has such an effect on you I will be doing it far more often from here on out._

Narrowing her eyes Usagi glared at him.

"You can be a real jerk sometimes Mamoru-baka. I could have left you here to suffer with Ms. Thing but instead I came over to help. I think that deserves at least a month of no 'Odango Atama'".

"A week."

"Three."

"Two."

"Deal."

And with a solemn handshake the pact was sealed.


	6. Blue Eyes

**VI. Blue Eyes  
Words: 540**

* * *

Lately whenever he finds himself meeting the gaze of the blue eyes in his life he feels like nothing more than a failure.

There are the pleading blue eyes of his dream princess with her long eyelashes surrounding glimmering pools which glisten with tears more often than not. He is never sure if she is crying because he hasn't been able to find that damn rock yet, or if it is because he can never remember what it is she wants him to. Her nightly dream visits used to bring him nothing but comfort and confidence, she has been his fantasy and has assuaged his fears ever since he can remember. Lately though, he only feels like a failure when the sun disrupts his slumber and the last visages of her desperate pleas and his fantasies fade, until nothing is left but harsh reality.

Then there are the fearful and determined blue eyes of his soldier. They used to be partners, she depended on him to uplift her spirits and save her when doom was almost certain. They were all alone, but united in the face of an unknown evil. Now she had a new partner, and although he would never begrudge the help (after all these youma kept getting _stronger_) he found himself strangely resentful every time this "Sailor Mercury" inspired Moon's courage before he could, every time she saved her before he did. He found himself resentful and at the same time grateful for her presence, grateful that someone else in the world was on their side especially a soldier who was such an asset with her brains and fancy computer. So the superhero team of Moon & Mask was now Moon, Mask, and Mercury, and the balance in a battle that came so naturally to the team of Moon & Mask is reeling with the inclusion of a new unknown player.

Somehow, despite all their recent successes against the Dark Kingdom, he feels like a failure as he watches them fight bravely not needing him, and indignant that Mercury's bubbles (_bubbles!)_were more effective than his haiku and roses. If there are any more senshi, and logic tells him there must be since there are nine planets, he's not sure what use Sailor Moon will have for him anymore.

Finally there are the laughing blue eyes of his Odango Atama. She is his release, his hope, his laughter, his sparring partner, the highlight of his day (_life.)_ He knows he will never tell her any of this to her face, but he will certainly think it very loudly in her direction during their daily squabbles. To him she is pure joy somehow contained within a body, and he wants to hold her close and feel her warmth thaw away the self-doubt and hate that his princess and soldier cannot. Her constant laughter and joy—even in the face of her faults—amuses him, inspires him. Lately though, he feels like a failure when he speaks harsh words instead of what he really thinks, but if their little fights are the only way he ever gets to speak with her, to touch her, then he plans on lying about his feelings to himself (_and her)_ a little longer.


	7. Things Left Unsaid

**I love Motoki. **

**VII. Things Left Unsaid  
Words: 342**

* * *

I wiped the counter a few more times before placing the icy-cold orange soda in front of a bouncing Usagi. 

"Here you go Usagi-chan! One cold orange—and it's on the house," I declared with a waggle of my eyebrows.

Giggling at my antics, Usagi shook her head at me before taking a long sip of her soda. "Thanks Motoki-kun! I really needed that! I had the worst day _ever_. I woke up late, I ran into that stupid baka, I got detention again, and then I tripped on my way here and skinned my knee!" As she spoke she raised her leg up and gestured at the raw scab on her knee with a dramatic flourish.

"I'm sorry you had such a bad day Usagi-chan. Give me an hour and I'll get you a sundae as well."

Laughing, Usagi nodded and squealed "Thanks _soooo_ much! You've made my day!"

Grabbing her drink, she skipped back to the booth she was sitting in with Ami, miraculously not spilling the drink.

Watching her go I smiled secretly. _You're welcome Sailor Moon_.

* * *

Mamoru was sitting at his regular spot by the counter, but he was lying with his head on his arms and watching the group of patrons by the game consoles.

_Watching Usagi I bet_. Shaking my head, I quickly filled a clean mug with his favorite brand of coffee and slid it on the counter close to his hand.

"Hey bud. You look like you've got the worries of the whole world on your shoulders. You OK?"

Sitting up, Mamoru smiled at me before grabbing the coffee like it was a lifeline.

"I'm fine Motoki-kun," he said with a shrug. "I'm just a little tired. Thanks for the coffee!"

"No problem. I'll bring you a slice of that pie you like so much in a few minutes too."

_You're welcome Tuxedo Kamen._

I smiled at him before turning around to help another customer and wondered for the millionth time when my friends would figure out what I had known from the start.


	8. Kiss

**VIII. Kiss  
Words: 181**

* * *

With a pounding heart, he leapt from his hiding spot and tackled her. They hit the ground with a groan and after taking a moment to make sure Mercury and that new red senshi were able to handle the youma, he checked on the young girl pinned beneath him. She had her eyes clenched shut; her hands gripping the front of his suit. Breathing heavily, she leaned in closer to his warmth before slowly opening her eyes to meet his gaze.

"You alright Moon?" he asked as he examined what little he could see of her.

"I'm f-fine," she stammered.

Reassured, he nodded before stood up and helped her regain her footing. Smiling at her, he turned to leave and was abruptly stopped by a strong hand gripping his cloak and turning him around. A warm body was pressed against him and soft eyelashes brushed against his neck in a tickling kiss as she whispered softly, "Thank you."

Then she was gone, running to rejoin the fight as he retreated into the shadows, already missing the feel of her against him.


	9. Button

**Here's the next one! I hope you enjoy! **

**IX. Button  
Words: 383**

* * *

"NOOOO!! I almost had the high score!" Usagi screamed in dismay as a really gross-looking squid youma dusted her hero with a well placed blow.

Muttering, she leaned her head on her hand and tapped the restart button to the Sailor V game a few more times in desperation. She had actually been doing really well this time and had made it to the tenth level before that stupid youma blasted Sailor V into smithereens. Idly, she reached out to grab a few more tokens, only to groan aloud when her hand met an empty table. She had been so into the game she hadn't even realized she had run out of money!

Sighing again and blowing her bangs out of her eyes she watched as the time left to continue her game counted down.

50…

49…

48…

47…

_Whose stupid idea was it anyway to make the restart option last 60 seconds?_

45…

Bored, Usagi started tapping the button in a rhythm wishing the time left to continue would just countdown faster.

_I was doing so well too! I was sure that I could have set the new high score—_

The sudden clank of coins being inserted into the game machine caught her attention, and Usagi looked up from the screen and meet the amused gaze of her daily adversary.

"Baka! What are you doing?!"

Wincing, Mamoru just shook his head at her.

"Relax Odango! I just put in some tokens so you can continue your game."

Usagi narrowed her eyes in suspicion, and then tapped the start button one more time. As the familiar jingle of the game restarting began she looked up in surprise at Mamoru.

"Thank you Mamoru-san! But…why would you do that for me?"

Looking rather shocked at his own actions, Mamoru just shrugged. "Maybe I just think everyone deserves a second chance Usagi-chan."

Shocked, Usagi watched him walk away, until the screech of a youma from the game demanded her attention and she set out to destroy it.

A few hours later, Mamoru found himself tapping the start button on the Sailor V game to get to the high scores listing. Smiling when he found it, he left with his heart a little lighter when he saw the "_TU + CM"_ at the top of the list.


	10. Sweet Sixteen

**Ten down, ninety to go!**

**X. Sweet Sixteen  
Words: 423**

* * *

Mamoru watched in amusement as Usagi adjusted the cap on her head and smacked Motoki in the arm while gesturing madly. The two had been arguing vehemently for the past fifteen minutes over a crumpled piece of paper the blonde had crumpled in her hand and his curiosity was starting to get the better of him.

Wandering over to the counter, he slid onto the empty stool next to Usagi and snuck a peek at the paper that was causing all the commotion. Perplexed, he stared down at a typed document that had several team names printed in English and in messy handwriting the letters "S.S.," "E.E.," and "F.F.," scrawled by several of the names. Laughing when he finally realized what the Odango held, he snatched the paper from her hands.

"Wow Odango! I didn't know you paid attention to American basketball! Or are you just picking the teams to win that you think have the prettiest colors?"

Glaring at the upperclassman, Usagi half-heartedly attempted to snatch back the paper the upperclassman was holding just out of reach above her head. Noticing her approach wasn't working, she switched tactics and huffed as she sat back on her stool.

"For your information baka you don't know _everything_ about me! I won the Sweet Sixteen bracket here in the arcade last March you know!"

Sniffing indignantly, she valiantly attempted to grab the paper from his hands again and succeeded in snagging the now extremely crumpled paper from his shocked fingers. Ignoring the blonde's victory dance, Mamoru turned to the amused looking Motoki.

"I thought you won the March Madness contest last year!"

Blushing, Motoki nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "Well I did win. But it was Usagi here who filled out my bracket for me. I don't know enough about college basketball to win the pool, so I worked out a deal with her. She does my March Madness brackets for me, and if I win, she gets free milkshakes for the year."

Suddenly enlightened, Mamoru laughed. "Trust the Odango to become an expert on a subject if the reward is food!"

"Hey!" shouted Usagi as she stomped as hard as she could on Mamoru's toes. Ignoring his yelp of pain, she handed Motoki the extremely crumpled piece of paper and directed, "I marked those that will be in the Sweet Sixteen, Elite Eight, and Final Four. Good luck Motoki-kun! See you tomorrow for my shake!"

After watching her leave, Mamoru turned back to the counter for his coffee and shook his head.


	11. Past and Present

**So I cheated and combined one. Who knew "present" could get someone so stuck? **

**XII & XIII. Past and Present  
Words: 279**

* * *

Two little girls sat in a sandbox and squealed as they dumped buckets of sand on their steadily growing mound.

"We need to add a flag!" shouted the little blonde with pigtails as she molded the sand with deft fingers. "All castles have flags at the top!"

Nodding her head in agreement, the little red head jumped out of the box and grabbed a nearby twig.

"Do ya think this will work Usagi-chan?" she said excitedly as she waved the small branch around.

"Yup! Let's put it on the very top!!"

Furrowing their brows in concentration, the two little heads bowed low over the carefully formed sand pile and a small hand slid the crooked twig into the highest mound. Nodding, but not quite satisfied, Usagi quickly untied one of her ribbons and slid it around the top of the little stick.

"There! Now that we have a castle we can both move in and be princesses!" she exclaimed with delight.

"Really?" asked Naru innocently. "We can be princesses together?"

"Of course Naru-chan! You're my best friend, we _have_ to be princesses together, or else it wouldn't be any fun!"

Satisfied with her friend's simple answer, Naru giggled and helped Usagi build a moat for their castle.

* * *

_10 years later…_

Naru sighed as she walked through the deserted park. Shivering as a breeze picked up, she pulled her jacket tighter as she passed the old swings, and then stopped abruptly by the old sandbox. Laughing bitterly, she remembered a castle she once built with a young blonde. Shivering as the cold breeze picked up again, she flattened a small mound in the sandbox with her foot and moved on.


	12. Future

**Don't even know if I like this one, but I needed to kick-start my writing again somehow. Your comments are always appreciated.**

**XIV. Future  
Words: 319**

* * *

Mamoru paused as he went by the swings in the park when he saw the drooping blonde pigtails. Usagi was simply swaying a little on the swings, watching as some kids played in the sandbox nearby. He started to walk past, determined to stay out of the Odango's business, before losing the argument with himself and turning around. She looked up as he approached, but didn't say anything as he climbed onto the well worn rubber of the swing beside her.

"What's going on Odango?" he asked, nervously not meeting her sad gaze.

Sighing, she traced a pattern in the sand with a well worn sneaker.

"You'll just laugh at me Mamoru-baka. Please leave me alone."

Grabbing the edge of her swing he twisted the chain and swung her around to face him. She didn't even squeal, which made him worry even more.

"I won't laugh. I promise."

She stared blankly at him for a few seconds before giving in. "I hurt one of my friends' feelings and now she won't talk to me," she whispered. "We used to be best friends, but lately we haven't been able to hang out as much. She's having a sleepover tonight and didn't even invite me. I don't want to lose her as a friend but I think that's what is going to happen in the near future."

Surprised, Mamoru turned and watched as the children play in the sandbox before responding. "I don't think I of all people can offer you any good advice about your friend Odango. I think that as you get older some of your friends will fade from your life, even as you gain new friends, but I don't think that means your old friends care for you any less. It just happens."

Nodding sadly she stood up and faced him. "I wish things didn't have to change Mamoru." With a little wave, she slowly walked away.


	13. Closet

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and put me on their author/story alert! **

**I love you all!  
**

**IX. Closet  
Words: 293 **

* * *

_I can't believe I'm doing it again!_

Sighing, Usagi quickly averted her gaze to the melting sundae in front of her and tried not to blush. She had just left the temple after an impromptu meeting with Ami and Rei where the priestess had told Usagi she "better stop staring at my boyfriend all the time!" Angry at Rei's insinuation (and embarrassed that someone had noticed her watching the baka) Usagi had left for the arcade and the comfort of a large hot fudge sundae.

A few weeks ago, after finally noticing she had been staring at Mamoru for five minutes, Usagi came to the realization that she had been staring at the gorgeous features of Chiba Mamoru quite a bit lately. The initial disgust she first felt towards him since their first meeting had faded, and the deeply closeted feeling that has replaced it could only be coined affection.

_I want to figure out this puzzle that is Chiba Mamoru_.

He had been so confusing lately. One minute he was the same snide man he usually was, the next minute he was helping her with her video games and listening intently as she described her worries. Frowning in thought, she started drawing patterns in her melting ice cream with her spoon. A warm hand suddenly closed around her wrist, and Usagi looked up in shock to see Mamoru smiling at her.

"Are you alright Odango? You look lost in thought."

Blushing, Usagi nodded and then took a chance.

"Want to join me Baka? I don't think I can finish this whole thing."

Usagi smiled as he slid into the empty booth across from her. If she wanted to start getting to know the real Chiba Mamoru, she might as well start now!


	14. Mistake

Thanks to everyone for the reviews! They really keep me going!

15. Mistake  
Words: 102

* * *

He knew as soon as the words were out of his mouth that it was a mistake. Cringing at his lack of control whenever he was around her and ignoring her shocked inhalation he valiantly tried to look anywhere but at the small blonde standing in front of him. When a reply failed to come he turned to leave as delicate fingers deftly reached out and grasped the lapels of his jacket.

"Mamoru-kun," whispered Usagi. "Please look at me."

Nervously, he turned back around and met her gaze.

_Is she smiling?_

"I think you're maybe...kind of...alright too."

He smiled back.


	15. Behind the Blue Curtain

**So I finally finished my thesis and my master's degree. The thrall of actually having some free time made me lazy for a few weeks until I decided I needed to finish some more drabbles! I will continue to post the next ones every other day or so--so please keep reviewing and I will keep posting ;)****XIV. Behind the Blue Curtain  
Words: 379**

* * *

Motoki sighed as he tried to clean up the slowly melting chocolate shake from his previously spotless counter. After discarding his first towel (which was now a chocolate mess) and grabbing a clean cloth, he went back to work on the counter and tried not to glare at his two bickering friends.

He had come out from the kitchen just in time to see Usagi's nose scrunch up in anger as she pummeled her tall opponent in the chest with her small fists. In the midst of their heated debate the shake she was eating must have spilled on the counter and had slowly dripped its way down onto his porcelain floor.

'I must spend half of my life cleaning these floors and counter' he thought sadistically as he continued his attack on the dripping mess.

Usagi's newest friend Makoto had recently made the comment that Motoki must really like his counters clean with how often he was wiping them. The truth was, with friends who argued like Mamoru and Usagi—he needed to be constantly cleaning up the little spills they left behind in the heat of the moment.

Looking up from their most recent mess he spied his friends by the Sailor V console. The two were now engaged in a vicious thumb war while exchanging harsh insults. Amused, Motoki sat back from his cleaning for a moment and watched as they pulled their entangled hands back and forth. Shaking his head at their antics he wondered when they would ever stop acting like they hated each other and just realized what everyone else knew.

With a deafening screech—the end of the thumb war was declared; and Motoki didn't even have to look up to realize that Usagi must have lost spectacularly and left quickly in an effort to hide her hurt feelings.

"Oy! Motoki-kun! When you're done could you get me a new shake please?"

Looking up from the mess on the floor, Motoki met the unremorseful gaze of his best friend. After a few moments of silence, Mamoru shifted nervously and couldn't really meet his gaze anymore.

"Um…are you okay 'Toki?"

With a short nod, Motoki only went back to cleaning his friends mess and answered. "Mamoru—I really hope you'll be ready when the curtain might fall."


End file.
